


Attention

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Panties, Seduction, Tony Stark is clueless, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts had never really had to work very hard to get a man’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/603146.html?thread=84027914#t84027914) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Pepper Potts had never really had to work very hard to get a man’s attention. She knew she was beautiful and she was confident in what she did, so attracting a man’s attention had never been difficult. Until Tony.

She knew Tony paid attention to her, at least when he wasn’t stuck up to his eyeballs in whatever he was doing in his lab, but sometimes he just wasn’t paying attention right. His mind was constantly everywhere and while that was certainly one of the least of his many character flaws, it occasionally got incredibly annoying. Like when she was trying to seduce him and he just didn’t seem to notice.

She tried all day to get his attention. She tried hinting in every conversation, but he seemed to only be listening with half a mind to the words coming from her mouth. She tried to sexily eat her lunch, but that probably failed more from how un-sexy salad is than anything else. She tried sitting next to him on the couch and letting her breasts press up against him. Nothing seemed to work.

Frustrated, she went to the bedroom and paced. She needed something surprising, something eye catching. Her eyes alighted on her dresser, and suddenly she knew what to do.

It took only a few minutes to change into her shortest dress, sans underwear, and make her way back downstairs. He was still seated on the couch, totally immersed in whatever mechanical problem he was working on on his tablet. She sat across from him, deliberately keeping her legs spread and allowing her dress to ride up, and opened up a book to wait.

It didn’t take too long before he glanced at her and then back to his tablet. She knew the exact moment he registered what he’d seen because he froze, eyes going wide, and then slowly looked back at her. Even from across the room, she could see his adam’s apple bob as he gulped, eyes glued to her crotch. Exactly like she’d planned.

With a snap, she closed her book, and his eyes jerked up to meet hers. “Bedroom?” she asked, not giving him time to answer before she was striding toward the stairs. The sound of him scrambling from his seat on the couch to follow her was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
